Nuevas Experiencias
by saki-li
Summary: ola a todos he vuelto colgar nuevamente este capitulo ya que necesitaba ciertas correcciones, espero les guste.¿ que pasaría si nuestro titulares fuesen miembros del host? ¿ a cual escogerían? no soy buena para los summary sean piadosos jiji


Nuevas experiencias

El príncipe del tennis y ouran host club definitivamente no me pertenecen (solo era para a clarar y que no me caiga un demanda jejeje espero les guste)

Salio apresurada ya que como era de esperarse estaba llegando tarde nuevamente. Su abuela le había dicho que ese día tenía un anuncio muy importante que hacer y era necesario que ella estuviera presente.

Siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el viento procurando no tropezarse en el camino dio la vuelta en una esquina paso unas cuantas canchas de tennis y entro intempestivamente en la habitación encontrándose con el equipo de titulares de seigaku y la cara de resignación de su abuela, esta le hizo una seña para que se uniera al grupo y así poder comenzar.

Bien como todos saben- había comenzado a decir la vieja sumire- los he convocado a esta reunión porque ay un asunto que quiero que discutamos, se que muchos de ustedes habrán escuchado hablar de la famosa escuela privada de OURAN

NYAAAAAAAAAA- se dejo escuchar –woooooo si claro que si sumiresita-sensei es la escuela mas prestigiosa del país y que alberga a los mejores deportista nya…- un muy emocionado ejji fue interrumpido por un explicito sadaharu

Efectivamente ejji- señalo sadaharu haciendo brillar sus gafas – esta escuela no solo alberga a los mejores deportistas también se caracteriza por brindar una formación exclusiva y exhaustiva a los alumnos que desean tomar dicho deportes como su futuro profesional brindándoles facilidades como tener entrenadores personales, canchas privadas para cada alumno y sin mencionar la gran oportunidad de jugar con profesionales extranjeros para poder ganar mas experiencia.

Después de aquella explicación todo quedo en silencio al parecer dicha escuela era la tierra de las oportunidades por así decirlo. Sin embargo el silencio fue roto cuando la profesora sumire dijo lo siguiente

Bueno chicos esta escuela a puesto sus ojos en ustedes, debido a eso han decido ponerlos en uno de sus programas de entrenamiento que duraran alrededor de medio año.

Al oír esto todos quedaron boquiabierto, nadie se lo podía cree

Disculpe profesora-interrumpió un serio Tezka- podríamos saber la razón por la cual nos están brindando esta oportunidad???

La profesora se giro hacia el y le respondió- Bueno…dijo la profesora en forma de suspiro

Todos estaban con una mano en el corazón a la espera de lo que dijera su seinsei

Nadie movió ni un solo músculo… los minutos de silencio parecían horas hasta que un impaciente ejji pego un grito- YA DIGANOS SENSIE- este grito hizo que la profesora se sobresaltase- bien dijo ella- lo que sucede es que el señor SUO esta interesado en su peculiar estilo de juego.

Muchos de los ahí presentes no entendieron muy bien a lo que se refería la profesora es decir que le gustara su estilo no era como para darles la oportunidad de sus vidas así como así no??? Pero obviamente no la iban a desperdiciar.

Bien chicos –comenzó a decir la profesora- se que esto es una gran oportunidad pero también quiero que tengan en cuenta que también significa cambiar de escuela y de hogar debido a que esta no queda cerca de sus hogares. Es por eso que el señor SUO se a tomado la libertad de acogerlos en su casa hasta que termine el programa, no necesito que respondan inmediatamente- dijo la profesora para no presionar a sus titulares- piensen lo mediten lo hablen con sus padres y la próxima semana me dan una respuesta.

Ante todo esto los titulares asintieron

Ella aún no entendía que tenia que ver con todo esto y por que su abuela le había exigido llegar a tiempo si es que el asunto solo iba para los titulares o al menos eso parecía tomo valor antes de que alguien se le adelantara y dijo- a-a abuela - Si- respondió la aludida girando hacia su nieta- porque me …AH!!- exclamo la profesora con asombro haciendo sobre saltar a todos los presentes- se me olvidaba, perdona mi querida Sakuno, lo que sucede es que yo no asistiré con ustedes- esta vez dirigiendo tanto a los titulares como a su nieta.

Pero...Pero qué dice profesora!!!!!- se alarmó oishi poniendo sus manos en sus rostro y abriendo la boca en forma horrorizada-

Que!! Pero PORQUE - repetía ejji haciendo un puchero y saliéndole unas lindas orejas rojas de gato-

A sadaharu se le bajaron un poco los lentes

Mientras que a syuusuke Fuji se le abrieron sus hermosos ojos azules

Kaidoh y ryoma fruncieron el seño añadiendo un bufido de fastidio por parte del primero

De la boca de un asombrado momo salía un gran y fuerte- NANI????

Por otro lado, un quemante kawamura decía- OMG!!!!

Y finalmente y un pálido Tezuka kunimitsu se quedaba sin pulso

Ante todo esto la profesora suspiró con resignación tratando de calamar a sus titulares y así poder responder a la tan ansiada pregunta de el PORQUE???

No pienso asistir-afirmó la profesora- porque tengo asuntos pendientes que atender aquí y aun que me encantaría acompañarlos especialmente a por ti sakuno- la aludida la volteo a ver con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro al igual que los titulares- abuela porque lo dices??? Que tengo que ver yo con el programa sino soy parte del equipo de tennis- bueno mi querida sakuno la razón por la cual vas a asistir no es solo para representarme sino también porque el señor suo está interesado en discutir ciertos asuntos contigo.

Ya en casa aun no podía creer lo que su abuela le había dicho iba a ir a esta estupenda escuela en representación de la suya y de su abuela con todo el equipo de titulares, un momento eso quería decir que ella estaba al mando entonces??????HEEEEE!!! Se puso más nerviosa. Una cosa era representar a su abuela y a su escuela lo cual ya era suficiente presión para sí y otra muy distinta ser la jefa , la manda mas, la que podía suspenderlos si era necesario. POR DIOS ¿que tenia su abuela en su cabeza cuando decidió darle semejante responsabilidad? siendo ella tan torpe y tímida como podría enfrentarse a todos los titulares y ejercer su posición de líder????? La verdad sintió que necesitaría ayuda y de la grande solo rogaba porque todo saliera bien Sin embargo había algo mas que la intrigaba y era la segunda razón por la cual asistía a ese viaje. ¿Qué seria eso que quería conversar con ella el señor SUO???

En casa de los echicen…

El aire se colaba por su ventana haciendo que la habitación se hiciera mas fresca el como siempre despreocupado sobre su cama jugando con una inseparable pelota de tennis. Sintió que algo suave y peludo se frotaba contra su torso que pasaba y repasaba una y otra vez haciéndose anunciar con un dulce maullido. El aludido bajo la mirada con gracia hacia su mejor amigo lo cogió y lo cargo en el aire – que te parece Karupin?-dijo el peliverde- crees que será interesante ir a ese dichoso instituto???-miu..prrrrrrr-esa fue la respuesta que recibió - el solo asintió y esbozo una sonrisa arrogante- bueno entonces veremos que sucede.

Mientras tanto en el instituto OURAN

IAAAAAAAAAAAA- se oyó un gran grito desde la tercera sala de música

Se podía ver nuevamente a los gemelos hitachi en una de sus tantas persecuciones con haruhi por intentar que esta se pusiera un hermoso vestido color palo rosa con corpiño y una peluca rubia con bucles- ne ne haruhi vamos ponte el vestido- decían los gemelos al unimismo- no lo haré!!!! Decía esta muy enojada- ese vestido no me dejara respirar y si no respiro no podré pagar mi deuda- pero haruhi decía un kauro un tanto impacientado si no te pones este traje no podremos abrir el club ya que eres ANTONIETA!!!!!- exacto- intervino kyoya acomodándose sus lentes- ante la mirada fría de este haruhi optó por respirar hondo y tragar saliva ya que esa mirada se lo decía todo ¬¬(nos debes 8 millones de yenes y esta en tu contrato el ponerte ese vestido)- suspiro hondo nuevamente y tomo el vestido de mala gana dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores la verdad era que no comprendía porque a tamaki-sempai se le había ocurrido hacer una obra para las clientas acerca de la historia de la reina María Antonieta de Francia pero claro no desde el punto de vista histórico sino sacado de un manga sojo llamado lady oscar en fin decidió que sería mejor esperar que tamaki llegara para que se lo explicara mejor así que entró al vestidor.

En el salón

Todos ya tenían sus disfraces puestos

Kaoru estaba vestido con un hermoso traje militar blanco de época con una banda roja cruzando le en el pecho con una que otra insignia junto con unas botas blancas que hacían juego y por último una larga y hermosa peluca rubia mientras que hikaru portaba una camisa blanca un saco largo de época color marrón y unos pantalones ceñido en las piernas y unas botas negras para montar (supuestamente) y por último una peluca marrón atada en una cola de caballo. ( Andre y Oscar XD)

Por otro lado kyoya al igual que hikaru vestía el mismo traje solo que un poco mas fino, por así decirlo de saco azul y pantalón marrón tanto en las mangas con el cuello del saco tenia bordados de oro, se veía muy elegante y distinguido usaba una peluca como los demás, esta era de color marrón grisáceo media ondulada y amarrada en una cola de caballo.

Mori –sempai y Honney- sempai estaban vestido como aristócratas, ambos vestían camisas blancas con chaquetas aterciopeladas con la diferencia que la de mori era de un tono azul marino al igual que sus mayas, mientras que la de honney era color dorado haciendo juego con sus mayas de igual color.

Todos conversaban muy amenamente preguntando se porque Haruhi demoraba tanto.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban, ya estaban tarde para abrir el host club y ni Tamaki ni Haruhi aparecian.

Ne ne Kyoya-sempai- dijeron los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru al unimismo- ¿Por qué tono no sale aun del vestuario????

Si, si, si- se le escucho decir a Honny-sempai-¿será Tama-chan estará teniendo problemas con su vestuario???- (esto lo dijo poniendo una bella cara infantil con el dedo índice en su boca)

Mnh- mascullo kyoya- no creo que Tamaki sea el que este teniendo problemas con el traje-esto último lo dijo maliciosamente.

¿Entonces porque no aparece?-dijo Hikaru, algo fastidiado

Pues porque…….-kyoya fue interrumpido por un histérico Tamaki, el cual llevaba puesto un traje voluminoso que hacia que este pareciese un obeso. Su traje era mas fino que el de los de mas, era rojo con muchos bordados en oro en encajes y de más. Llevaba una peluca castaña grisácea con bucles a los costados que estaba amarrado en una coleta. ( el rey Luis jijii)

KYOYA!!!!!!!!- volvió a decir Tamaki, esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué si soy el **REY** me veo tan mal???? ¿Porque me has dado un personaje que opaque mi hermosura celestial???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Por qué Kyoya???!!!!¿¿¿¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto???-dijo esto ultimo en un tono dramático y obviamente exagerado-.

Kyoya suspiro resignado- Bien- comenzó a decir- Tamaki no me culpes por tu falta de información acerca de la obra.

PERO!!!!- quiso reclamar, sin embargo algo lo detuvo, al instante su sexto sentido le decía que algo o mejor dicho ALGUIEN faltaba. Comenzó a contar 2…3-4……5……6…….y……..AH!!!!!- exclamo-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Donde esta MI HIJA!!!!- grito a todo pulmón entrando en crisis al no verla presente. Alzo los brazos en forma desesperada y comenzó a buscarla poniendo toda la sala patas arriba. No había visto a su querida hija desde ayer, en ese momento se quedo estático pensado en mil y un tragedias- ¡¡¡¡ seguro la han secuestrado ¡!!!o¡¡¡¡¡¡ a sido victima de un asalto ¡!!!!!!NO!!! Peor aun y si la violaron!!!!!!- grito con desesperación y desenfreno- mi linda, dulce, inocente y frágil hija noooo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICIA!!!!!¡¡¡¡ AL FBI!!!! ¡¡¡¡ A LOS BOMBEROS!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡ A LA GUARDIA COSTERA!!!!!!!!!!!! PERO QUE ALGUIEN RESCATE A MI HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T-T

Mientras Tamaki armaba su drama en la sala

En el vestuario

Ha- suspiraba- la verdad- se decía para si- no comprendo como se ponían estos vestidos …

Bien, ¿supongo que así estar bien no? – se preguntaba internamente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una Haruhi algo… desconcertada y hecha un tomate O///o

Tamaki dentro de su desesperación por encontrar a su HIJA abrió la puerta del vestuario. Se quedo pasmado al ver la bella y esbelta figura femenina que tenia en frente. Era simplemente hermosa, Tamaki se adentro en su cine mental O-O imaginándose juntos en un bello jardín adornado por rosas sentados en una fina mesa tomando té y profesándose amor eterno.

Haruhi estaba que hervía no solo de la vergüenza que sentía al ver que Tamaki-senpai no le quitaba los ojos de idiota de encima. También de la rabia, es decir como se le había ocurrido entrar de esa manera en un vestidor!!!!!!!! es cierto ella ya estaba vestida pero que tal si no??? Si la encontraba semi desnuda hahaha ni se lo quería imaginar DIOS!!! Estaba muy molesta por el comportamiento tan pervertido de su senpai.

Acto seguido copio su camisa y se la lanzo como si fuera una pelota de baseball para poder traer a su pervertido senpai a la realidad. Esto hizo que el rubio saliera de su cine mental, la mirada desconcertad del oji-azul se encuentra con unos furiosos ojos pardos que lo miraban con molestia.

Haruhi!!!!!!1- Comenzó a excusarse- estaba muy, pero muy preocupado por ti!!!!! No era mi intención- fue interrumpido por una peluca rubia con bucles que fue a para directamente a su boca, callando así su discurso. Acto seguido el rubio tembló al ver la mirada fulminante de su adorada hijita.

6pm en el Host

Vaya, vaya al parecer la obra fue todo un éxito se les oyó decir a los gemelos Hittachi

SI, si, si- dijo muy emocionado Honey-senpai- especial por la gran actuación de Haru-chan, ne Takeshi??

Hu-dijo mori-senpai

Hnmp- se dejo escuchar

Nah!!!! Pero al parecer a nuestro tono no esta muy contento que digamos- dijo Kabru señalando a tamaki el cual se encontraba en una esquina llorando sus penas, con atmosfera lúgubre que lo rodeaba.

- rió hikaru- eso es porque no pudo pasar muchas escenas con Haruhi ya que Kyoya –senpai era el amante y único amor de María Antonieta ( conde Fersen).

No era necesario que lo repitas!!!!!!!-grito entre lagrimas Tamaki T-T

Gome, gome, gome tono. No se moleste solo decía ^-^ - se disculpo Hikaru subiendo sus hombros.

Tamaki- se le oyó decir a Kyoya-senpai

Si, Kyoya- respondió Tamaki recobrando la compostura.

No se suponía que tenías una reunión con tu padre a las 7pm?

Tamaki se quedo estático volteo a ver el reloj con alguna esperanza y…….-¡¡¡¡¡son las 6.40!!!!!!!!- chillo

WAAAAAAAAA- grito aun mas fuerte- ¡¡¡¡ llegare tarde!!!!!-si, lose- dijo Kyoya pasivamente- gracias por hacerme acordar OKASA- dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo picadamente en forma de despedida.

A no baka- mascullo Kyoya-senpai

Fin del primer cap wiiiiii jejej bueno este es mi primer fic así que tenga piedad sin embargo igual quiero sus coments ya que me ayudaran a hacer un mejor fic. Si hay algo que no les guste díganmelo en serio me ayudarían muchísimo y si hay algo que les guste tambien diganmelo jejej

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Se abre la puerta de la habitación

Saki-li se voltea-hu?¿

Que haces??? Pregunta Ryoma en tono neutral

HE?¡?¡? yo?????- respondo en forma nerviosa

Si tú- me responde tomando su Ponta

No crees que ya es muy tarde para estar tomando una Ponta helada???? – le respondo con una pregunta evadiendo así la suya

Pues no- me responde subiendo sus hombro (haciéndome entender que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo).

Que tanto escribes???- me vuelve a preguntar

A pues nada en especial- le digo tratando de esconder mi cuaderno

Pues parece todo lo contrario- dice acercándose mas hacia mi

No, en serio no es nada- le volví a decir esta vez algo mas nerviosa

Déjame ver!!!!-grito intentado quitármelo

Forcejeamos un buen rato hasta que me gano y me quito el cuaderno. Lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las primeras hojas luego abrió los ojos como platos

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estas escribiendo sobre mi?????????????!!!!!!- me dijo incrédulo

Toda fresca le respondí- Si, y que

No me respondió hasta que frunció el ceño y me dijo algo molesto- Quien es Tamaki????

Nadi en especial- dije sonrojándome a mas no poder(es que Tamaki-senpai es tan kawaiii)

Dime!!!!!- me exigió ryoma molesto

No claro que no eso lo sabrás mejor en el siguiente cap- dicho esto me dirigí hacia el quitándole el cuaderno

Ahora vete de mi cuarto!!!!!!-le ordene

Hmn- mascullo

Ya en la puerta mientras intentaba botarlo

Mada mada dane saki-chan- dijo en tono arrogante

Grrrrrrrrr- me enfade- li-san para ti- dicho esto lo empujé con fuerza fuera de mi cuarto


End file.
